


Cadam Laundry Room Fic

by SeanDR



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanDR/pseuds/SeanDR
Summary: A small re-imagining of the Episode 3 scene of The College Tapes that takes place in the Laundry Room.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cadam Laundry Room Fic

Adam paused in the hallway, holding the two cups of warm tea in his hands. He took a breath and the scent of the tea calmed him as he prepared to face the sight that was behind the door to the laundry room. 

When they had gotten back to the apartment, Adam had raced to his room and found two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one pair at Caleb and locking himself in his room while Caleb had gone to the bathroom to change. Looking at his ex, standing in the hallway, soaking wet, as the clothes he had on clung to his massive, well-built frame, and his hair was plastered to his face; well, it was enough to overwhelm Adam and make him forget the past year. His mind had filled with lust and he had to get away. When Caleb returned, Adam had passed him his drenched clothes and told him to go ahead and that he would make them tea and bring it down in a bit. 

Now, he stood outside the door, breathing in the tea and bracing himself for an image that was all too familiar and was stirring up old feelings he hadn’t felt in a while and shouldn’t be feeling now. It had been a year. He needed to move on. He could do this. 

“You can do this. Just give him his tea, make some small talk, and whatever you do, do NOT look at his body or his crotch.” He said to himself. He took one more breath and entered the room. 

Caleb was sitting on top of the dryer as it hummed and vibrated. He was practically bulging in Adam’s sweatpants. They only went down a few inches past his kneecaps and were more like shorts on Caleb than actual pants. Luckily, despite being over a foot taller than Adam, Caleb’s waist was only slightly larger than Adam’s but it was still large enough to pull them tight against his figure which meant they were showing Caleb in all of his glory. His incredibly large glory. The glory that Adam should not be staring at because he told himself he wouldn’t and he didn’t want to be reminded of what said glory felt like. His grip on the cups tightened and a bit spilled onto his hand, burning him out of his horny stupor. 

“Brought you some tea.” He said, eyes going to Caleb’s face. First to his mouth, those gorgeous lips that Adam wanted to feel on his body again. Then to those eyes, that were boring a hole into Adam and threatening to take away his resolve. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Caleb said, reaching out with those huge, strong arms, that Adam missed having wrapped around him, while he slept. He took the cup into his hands. His big, calloused hands that had once made Adam feel safe and had actually protected him once from- 

No. He wasn’t going to go there. That night was off limits to his mind. Seeing Caleb so broken and afraid and covered in blood had done something to Adam and the feelings that remembering that night brought up in him were too vulnerable and filled with so much want and care. He couldn’t think about it. 

Instead, his mind, and eyes, went back to those sweatpants. Those damn sweatpants. Caleb moved and Adam saw him cross his arms and shiver a bit, placing the cup on the area of his chest near his heart. Which brought Adams eyes to Caleb’s chest. His huge, smooth, muscular chest that was currently exposed to the slightly chilly air and still a bit wet. Adam watched a bead of water run down Caleb’s chest and around his right nipple. 

“You could just borrow more of my clothes if you want.” He said, hoping Caleb would say yes, just to give Adam an out from this situation. He also hoped that Caleb would say no because that would mean he would get to stare at Caleb’s body more. 

“Judging from these sweatpants you already lent me, I don’t think anything is gonna fit. It’s ok. Dryer should be done soon.” Caleb said. 

Yes. 

No. 

Adam didn’t know how to think about that. His mind was filled with images of Caleb wearing his clothes and them stretching to fit his body and how good they would look, to the image of Caleb wearing those damn sweatpants, or even better, nothing. 

Caleb took a sip of his tea, eyeing Adam, no doubt feeling everything Adam was and judging him for his inability to move on and his inability to keep his fucking hormones in check. 

“So…” Caleb said in an obvious plea to keep the conversation going while also shaking Adam out of his horny funk. 

“So…” Adam replied back, brain short-circuting. 

“We were just chased out of a spooky tower by a…time ghost?” Caleb asked. 

Oh, right. That. Adam had completely forgot the previous hour’s events and all the atypical weirdness that had occurred before a very hot stumble in the rain and the ensuing gay panic and race back to the apartment. Now, it came streaming to the front of his mind, a welcome distraction. Adam slipped back into detective mode, which also made him yearn for their high school scooby-dooing but was pushed back by the mystery of it all. 

“Definitely Atypical.” Adam said. 

Caleb sighed. “Definitely.” 

He stretched and Adam’s gaze went to his arms and his pits and the… scar on his left side that had been covered by his arm. Concern instantly flooded him. 

“Wait. Caleb. Oh my God, what happened?” He said, placing his un-drunken tea atop a still washer and rushing to Caleb, placing his hands on the scar. 

“What?” Caleb said looking down and raising his arms higher in surprise. “Oh. That. Yeah, that was stupid. Quidditch.” 

“With Alice?” Adam said frowning. He remembered how the games with her had gotten after her ability developed. Much more accidently violent and prone to injury. 

“Intramural league.” Caleb said, sensing Adam’s concern. “Some guy sliced the side of my ribcage with a janky old broom. It was stupid. Got plenty of stitches though.” 

“When was this?” Adam asked. The scar looked old but not too old and definitely wasn’t there pre-break-up. 

“Last spring.” Caleb replied, lowering his arms, which made Adam take a step back. 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Adam said. “I thought I was going crazy not knowing all the scars on your body-“ 

Adam stopped himself as he remembered the scars on Caleb’s body… and his own. His fingers brushed the scars on his wrist and he took another step back fighting his brain from going that dark spiral. 

“Uh. Umm… Looks like it hurt.” He said shaking his head to clear away the cloud that had descended out of nowhere. 

Caleb nodded. “It did. Mark was there watching the game. He actually took me to the ER. Which sucked big time…” He paused and gestured. “…Being in a hospital in an empath feedback loop.” 

Adam remembered what it was like to watch Caleb in a feedback loop and he knew it was not something that he would ever be strong enough to handle if he was an empath. He probably would have- 

Nope. Not going there. 

“Yikes.” Adam said both at Caleb and at his own mind. “I bet.” 

He took a breath and his eyes went back to the scar, which was now covered by some bulging forearms. Which pushed against his chest. Which was ripped. And still glistening with water. 

“Well, you still… look really… uh… you look good.” He blurted out, cursing himself on the inside as his mouth took on a mind of it’s own. “I mean, you’re fine. It – you – it still looks… good. Yep. Good.” 

God, Adam hated his mouth sometimes. Well, his mind. His hormones. His inability to think clearly when this perfect stud of a stupidly endearing, geeky, sporty, atypical empath who is capable of understand everyone’s feeling but his own and had pushed Adam away a year ago for reasons still unknown that had crushed Adam and yet, not destroyed him enough to stop him from lusting after this stupid boy. 

“Thanks. You too.” Caleb said awkwardly. He probably felt all of that and in fact knew exactly what Adam was thinking because Adam couldn’t hide things like this from him, even though he had practiced with hiding stuff like that with Chloe, which obviously wasn’t working. Or couldn’t work against Caleb because Caleb, stupid fucking Caleb Michaels, was Adam’s kryptonite. 

“Adam, I-“ Caleb paused unsure of what to say. 

“Yeah?” Adam perked up, stupidly hopeful. 

“Uh. No. Nothing.” Caleb said. 

Adam deflated. 

“It’s not fair that you can read what I’m feeling right now. I forgot what this was like.” Adam said sadly as he knew that Caleb had probably moved on. He had heard Caleb mention a Cole on his phone call to Sadie earlier. He wished he could feel what Caleb was feeling just so he could know whether his hope of them ever getting back together was false hope or if something was still there for Caleb. 

“Wish I could read you right now.” Was all Adam managed to say. 

“Why?” Caleb asked after a second. 

This was it. The moment Adam could put his heart on the line for this stupidly gorgeous jock once again. Before he could even process what he was going to say, he felt his lips move and the words: “Because I want to know if you still feel about me the way that I feel about you. If you have been looking at me and my body with the same lust filled gaze as I have been looking at you with ever since you showed up.” 

Adam blushed and his hands went to his mouth. 

Caleb gaped at him and then, setting his cup down, he hopped off of the dryer. He moved towards Adam, who started moving backwards away from the approaching Caleb, until his back hit the cool wall behind him. Caleb stopped right in front of Adam and stared down at him. 

“Of course I fucking have, Adam.” He said. Adam bristled at hearing his name come from those lips. “I can’t stop looking at you. You are so fucking gorgeous and the first thing I wanted to do when I saw you was pin you against a wall and give you the biggest kiss I could.” 

Adam looked up at Caleb who was staring at him with such an intense ferocity and hunger that it made Adam gulp. 

“You… you did?” He managed to get out. 

“Of course I fucking did. You know how hard it is trying to stop myself from doing that right now? Ever since you walked into this room, wearing those sweatpants, mind clouded with lust and sadness, I’ve wanted to hold you and kiss you and make you feel better. To make you happy again. I miss seeing you happy. This past year with out you has been so hard and I know that I was the one to break things off but that was a mistake and the biggest regret of my life. I’m going through stuff and it scares me and I don’t know how to talk about it so I pushed you away and I feel like a fucking loser and a horrible person because I hurt you and made you blue again and I want you to be green. I want to be green. I want us to be green together. But I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.” Caleb paused at this, eyes filling with tears. Adam reached up and wrapped his arms around Caleb as he broke down crying. “Tell me what to do, Adam. How can I make it better? How can I make us green again?” 

Adam held Caleb as his mind whirred. Caleb felt so good wrapped around him and Adam felt bad for feeling so fucking horny while Caleb was breaking down. Then again, Caleb was the one who had broke things off. So, maybe Adam wasn’t such a horrible person. Clearly, Caleb wanted him back. Adam didn’t know what to do but he was so horny and his cock was hard and Caleb was being vunerable and insufferingly gorgeous that Adam just couldn’t stop himself. 

“You want to make me feel better?” He whispered into Caleb’s ear. 

He felt Caleb nod. 

“Then fuck me.” He whispered with an intense ferocity. 

Caleb broke the hug and stepped back in surprise, eyeing Adam and feeling his emotions. After a second, he smiled. A genuine, pure smile. He wiped his eyes and looked Adam up and down, widening when he saw Adam’s erection poking though his sweatpants. He looked back into Adam’s eyes and this time his eyes reflected Adam’s want. 

“That, I can do.” Caleb grinned as he grabbed Adam, picking him up and pinning him against the wall before greedily mashing his face against Adam’s. Adam kissed him back wrapping his legs around Caleb’s waist and his arms around Caleb’s neck. He opened his mouth and Caleb’s tongue fought into his mouth and their kiss deepened. Adam’s cock was pressed against Caleb’s abs and it felt so good rubbing on them. 

Caleb moved Adam and sat him on top of the still-running dryer, before he started moving hips lips downward. He stopped for a bit on Adam’s neck before moving to his collarbone. Then to his chest, down the center of his abdomen before stopping right above Adam’s sweatpants. He grabbed Adam’s erection through the sweatpants and pushed his face against the fabric taking a deep whiff of Adam’s cock. Then he grabbed the waistline and greedily pulled the sweatpants down Adam’s legs causing his dick to slap against Caleb’s chin before landing on Adam’s chest. Caleb took a second to stare at it. 

“God, I fucking missed your beautiful cock.” He whispered still staring. 

“Then fucking suck it, you meathead.” Adam replied. 

“Shut up, dork.” Caleb laughed as he grabbed Adam’s cock and placed his lips around it. 

Adam groaned with pleasure and moved his hands to Caleb’s hair. He stared at Caleb and watched as the jock sucked him off. He had missed the sight so much in the past year and had actually gone months without masturbating as every time he tried, he would get this visual in his head. He had even tried to hook up with someone once, a fellow boy he met in the library at Yale, but while the boy was blowing him, he could only picture Caleb and accidently called the boy Caleb which had killed the mood for him. If he had known that all it would take to actually make the vision reality once again was to call Caleb with a weird atypical event to investigate, he might have done it ages ago. 

Caleb stopped, no doubt feeling Adam’s slight mood change at the sudden flashback and stood up to kiss Adam again before grabbing his own sweatpants and pulling them down effectively pulling Adam back to the present. He stood in front of Adam bare, his huge, thick, dick throbbing and leaking pre-cum and Adam could’ve swore his own dick got harder. He slid off the dryer to his knees and opened his mouth, staring up at Caleb who aligned his cock with the kneeling boy’s mouth and started to gently push it in. Caleb fucked Adam’s mouth and Adam sucked the head and the shaft. 

“Fuck.” Caleb moaned. Only Caleb could make that word sound so sexy. 

“You think this is hot, wait until you fuck my ass.” Adam smirked at Caleb. 

Caleb bent down and kissed Adam again before he wrapped his arms around Adam and picked him up, once again setting him on top of the dryer. This time though, he grabbed Adams legs and pulled them closer to him so Adam’s ass was hanging off the edge. Placing Adam’s legs on his shoulders, Caleb put his left thumb into his mouth and wet it before he placed it over Adam’s hole. He stared into Adam’s eyes as he pushed the thumb in and watched Adam as he squirmed. Caleb pulled his thumb out and spit into his hand, before pumping it over his cock. He then lined his cock up with Adam’s hole and rubbed it against the entrance. Adam moaned. 

“Please, fuck me Caleb.” He begged, staring at the hot jock, all of the repressed sexual desire and horniness of the past year flooding into him. He wanted Caleb to fill the hole that he had torn in Adam’s heart when he broke things off, with his cock. “If Caleb’s cock is inside me, I’ll feel whole again.” Adam thought. 

Caleb suddenly stopped and sighed. 

“Can you fucking stop that?” He said with a slight air of annoyance. 

“Stop what?” Adam asked back, briefly confused. 

“I don’t know, you keep feeling suddenly sad and angry and its mixing with the horny feelings and making me feel weird. Is this too much? Are we moving too fast? Should we even be doing this? Fuck.” Caleb took a step back, taking Adam’s legs off his shoulders which caused them to fall in a weird position. Adam sat up fixing himself, the still vibrating dryer, shaking underneath him. 

“I’m sorry, my head is just a mess right now.” Adam said staring at a now confused and anxious Caleb. 

“It’s just- I- Suddenly I just feel like we may not be doing the right thing.” Caleb said furrowing his brows. “I mean, you’re right there and fucking gorgeous and you feel so familiar but I’m scared and I know you keep thinking about the past year and our breakup and I just want to be in the now here with you but I can feel you keep falling into the past and the pain and hurt that lies there and it keeps showing up and I- I don’t know what we’re doing. Should we be doing this? We aren’t together and have barely seen each other in the past year and I come back to help you with a weird time cult thing and suddenly here we are not a day later, about to fuck in a laundry room of all places at like four in the morning and I can feel your want and desire and I don’t know if it’s just because I want you. Because I do. God, I’ve missed you and some days I regret breaking up but it was for the best. Right? We were going separate ways and needed to part?” 

Caleb stopped his rant to look back into Adam’s eyes. Adam was shaken at how fast things had just changed. Why couldn’t he just live in the moment? He hated how he had messed this up. Once again, he had screwed up a perfectly good thing because he couldn’t get out of his own head. 

“No, stop hating yourself.” Caleb suddenly said. 

“Jesus, fuck Caleb! Can you stop reading me for like five minutes so I can process things?!” Adam snapped annoyed at how fast the whole situation had dissolved and how his body was now aching. 

“No, Adam. I can’t! That’s kind of the whole drawback to my stupid fucking ability! I can’t turn it off unless I take the serum and we both know that that isn’t the answer!” 

“Well maybe it should be! That way we can fuck without you monitoring the tiniest mood swings I have that are obviously a reaction to the sudden onslaught of hormones coursing through my body!” 

Once the words had left Adam’s mouth, he knew he had made a mistake. Caleb drew back in shock.

“You don’t mean that.” He whispered. 

“Maybe I do.” Adam whispered back. “We both know that we broke up because your ability kept getting in the way of our relationship.” 

“So, it’s you or my ability? Is that really what you are fucking saying right now?” Caleb straightened. “You know what? Fuck you, Adam. I didn’t have to leave campus to drive all the way down here to help you, just so you can treat me like this. I don’t know what I was thinking. I- I thought that maybe I could help and that we could be friends. And then I saw you and you looked so good and then we had that whole weird time ghost encounter and then the whole falling on top of each other in the rain thing and now with the looks and the obvious want and the pining and I thought maybe we could do this. Maybe we could just fuck the pain away and be our old selves for a night and that would help and maybe me we could even repair our relationship but no. You are too stuck in the past. In your head. You can’t just be. And you want me to change myself and who I am because you don’t like that I can tell what you are feeling all of the time.” 

“Yeah, because it’s fucking invasive and you can’t ignore it! People’s mood and feelings change all the time. We can’t help it. That’s what makes us human. And you know that I struggle with my feelings more. But instead of being understanding or trying to just talk to me, you shut me out or shut me down and I’m fucking sick of it. You made your atypical friends and started shutting me out and then just broke up with me and that hurt, but you know what? Living without someone who is constantly monitoring my moods is actually kind of freeing because I can be myself.” 

“Well then maybe I should just leave. Coming here was a mistake.” 

“Calling you was a mistake.” 

With that, Caleb walked over to the dryer and turned it off. He grabbed his clothes and threw Adam’s in Adam’s face. Both boys got dressed with their backs to each other silently fuming and cursing how badly the whole situation had went. Caleb was the first to finish and he walked to the door. Adam pretended not to watch as he grabbed the two sweatpants off the floor. Caleb stopped and looked at Adam, tears in his eyes and about to say something, before he muttered a quick and curt “Goodbye Adam.” And walked away. 

“Goodbye, Caleb.” Adam whispered before he collapsed to the ground and started to cry.


End file.
